Three Weeks
by NarutoLuvr5067
Summary: Oneshot VERY yaoi. NARUTOGAARAWATERFALLY.A.O.Isummary ish bad...R


"Three Weeks"

"Three weeks" naruto mumbled as he slowly rotated on his barstool, finishing his last beer for the night.

"It's been to long…" It had been three weeks since he had seen gaara. Right when their relationship had elevated to the next level gaara had to leave, due to Kazakage duties.

There was no way around it, gaara had things to attend to, and naruto would just have to learn to live with it.

"Well that's enough for me." Naruto sighed and paid for his drinks, remembering the last conversation he had with his boyfriend. "It's only three more days though." Naruto smiled. "Just three more days…"

_**FlashBack**_

" I know naruto, I'm so sorry, there is nothing I can do, I'm trying as hard as I can to hurry this thing along the best I can."

Gaara said, feeling incredibly guilty for leaving naruto, when naruto needed him the most.

"Its fine gaara" Naruto re-assured, I just would have liked you to be there when I woke up.

Naruto chuckled; this _w_as an attempt to make gaara feel better, when in reality it only made him feel worse.

Gaara hated being so far away from his naruto, it didn't seem fair, and it made him feel guilty as hell...but gaara had a **little** surprise for his little kitsune, and he knew naruto would like it. "Only three more days my little kitsune, just 3 more days."

_**End Flashback**_

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto roared, as he slammed the swirling, blue, ball of chakra into a boulder, instantaneously destroying it.

"what a better way to kill time, then to get some good 'ol training in." Naruto gathered the rest of stray kunai and shuriken embedded in various trees,

and began his walk home. Naruto noticed a familiar tree, in a nearby clearing. Seeing this can only mean one thing, and that is that he was very close to he and gaara's "secret" spot.

It was where he and gaara shared their first kiss, It was a truly beautiful place, a bustling pond, a breathtaking waterfall, pouring out of a astonishing rock formation.

" I haven't been here in **_forever!" _**Naruto was pleased to see that nothing had changed, everything was how he and gaara had left it.

Just as naruto had gotten himself completely undressed, and was about to get into the water, he froze. Two strong, pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him onto a very bare, pale, toned; chest was pushed up against his.

After a few seconds, all the shock left naruto's face, and was replaced by a smile. "gaara.." naruto whispered, leaning back into gaara's embrace.

Gaara rested his chin on top of Naruto's head, taking in all his scent.

" What happened to 3 days gaara?" Gaara tightened his grip on his little lover. "Im taking a vacation naruto…but ill come back in a few days if you want"

"No" Naruto swung himself around, and locked lips with gaara. It was a fight for dominance, tongues entwined with each other, exploring, tasting, loving, needing.

It was all to much for naruto. Gaara won the battle, but that was no surprise, he **always **did. Dominating naruto was gaara's favorite pastime, and naruto enjoyed it too.

One of gaara's hands snaked its way down to naruto's lower back, applying a small amount of pressure lead to naruto & gaara's erections passionately rubbing against each other.

The skin on skin, the mind blowing kiss, the gentle little touches, were driving through the roof. Neither ninjas had any clothes left on, they made their way onto the grass, as gaara had begun to lick and kiss his way down naruto's abdomen.

Savoring every taste, that made naruto, naruto. Naruto's mind was reeling, the pleasure gaara was dishing out, was so amazing, naruto didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Naruto's mind went blank as gaara fully engulfed his member, bobbing his head up and down, in slow, meaning full motions, burying his nose in blonde locks, taking in the musky scent, he loved so much. He loved everything about his kitsune.

Naruto wrapped his hands in gaara's crimson hair, his moans becoming louder and louder.

With a few more powerful sucks, naruto moaned gaara's name, spilling his seed into his lovers mouth, his grip on gaara's hair, and his arms sunk into the grass as gaara slowly crept up naruto's stomach, coming face to face with his kitsune. "naruto, you know its not over."

Naruto gently laughed. "yeah gaara, I know." Gaara began to suck on various places on naruto's stomach. "Three weeks naruto." Gaara whispered as he extended his tongue and licked naruto's earlobe.

"It's been two weeks since I've been able to touch you, feel you, and taste you." Naruto shivered, only gaara could make him feel this way.

Every touch was fire to his skin, naruto could feel the pressure building up in his stomach again. "A-ashiteru…gaara." Naruto mumbled. Any other person would have no idea what he had said, but gaara, gaara heard every word.

"I love you to naruto." After gaara got bored of his kitsune's ears, he started to suck and tease naruto's neck, gently biting down on naruto's soft spot, earning a shriek from the blonde.

Gaara licked the place where he had bitten, a wordless apology. When gaara felt satisfied with his mark, he sat up, taking his kitsune up with him, and looked him square in the eye. "Are you ready?"

Naruto turned his head away, due to the blush , steadily making it's way across naruto's face. "Y-yes." Gaara brought his hand to naruto's chin, turning his head so that they were yet again face to face.

Gaara closed the gap between the two teens lips, in a very passionate kiss unlike any other, this was full of love, while the others were full of lust.

This was truly and simply love, nothing else mattered. Naruto was to dazed to realize that gaara had stopped his ministrations.

Gaara had dug into his pants pockets, looking for one thing in-particular. One he found it, he crawled on top of naruto, and locked their lips, in a heated, passionate kiss.

Gaara hissed against naruto's lips as he applied the lubrication to his member. He wanted to prepare naruto, he really did, but he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside the blonde now.

Gaara disappeared from naruto's sight once again, and only to return a few seconds later, but this time naruto felt a great deal of pressure at his entrance. "relax naruto, this will be a lot easier if you relax."

Gaara pronounced as he restrained himself from ramming the kitsune into the ground. Naruto's breathing became less and less regular as gaara pushed himself inside.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist and slammed himself onto gaara's erection as hard as he could. "gaara…" Naruto moaned. This was all too much for gaara, he couldn't handle it. The next thing he knew he had pulled out and flipped naruto onto his knees, ramming into the blonde, harder and harder, going deeper and faster with each thrust.

Gaara hit naruto's prostate head on no pun intended making naruto see stars. Words that resembled each others name were spilling out of their mouths.

The only thing in each others minds were one another. That's all they could think about, that's all they could see.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as gaara hit his prostate again, memorizing that spot, relentlessly slamming into naruto's sweet spot.

Gaara slid his hands down naruto's waist and began to pump naruto's member, with great force, moving to the rhythm of his thrusts. Naruto couldn't bare it any longer, and spilled his load into gaara's hand, riding out his climax to its fullest extent.

Naruto's walls clamped down onto gaara's erection, causing gaara to climax soon after, shooting a stream of semen directly onto naruto's prostate, sending shivers up naruto's spine.

Gaara, never pulling out, pulled his kitsune close, into a spooning position. Pulling the kazekage robes over himself, and his lover, and letting the gentle sounds of the waterfall in the backround, slowly carry these two young lovers into dreamland, with a smiles plastered on both of their faces.

A.N I wrote this in English, lol I was sooo bored and tired to!!! Fucking testing 

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

R&R


End file.
